


Dorito Butt

by rogueofpandas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueofpandas/pseuds/rogueofpandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave moaned "BRO FUK ME" and bro was all lik "K"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorito Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that im very sorry for what your about to read.

Dave moaned “BRO FUK ME” and bro was all lik “K”

Bro reached into his pants and pulled out his big meaty salami pepperoni stick and was all like “ITS TIME TO DIDDLE LIL BRO"

Dave ran into the other mans arms and swooned over his huge diddly dong, it was like bigger than a redbulls can. “oh bro i want your huge fat cock in my tiny lil bby but”

Bro nodded his head as he listened to the small bottom blonde, not even paying attention to his words. He reaches into his butt and grabs a small bottle of lemon scented lube. “WE use this on you k.” He then proceeded to bend Dave over and slide off his Levi’s.

Dave leaned over and almost threw up at the horrible smell of the lube. Bro was all like “You dont like that?” and dave was like “na go in dry” so bro picked him up and carryed him to the foooootoooon and just threw him down. “bite the pillow im going in dry” Bro moaned into his bby brothers ears. he pushed his giant warm snausage into the tiny awaiting cave and moaned.

Bro emmiedietly felt the warmth surround his one eyed yogurt slinger and let out a gasp of the excitement. “F-fuck… You’re so tight bruh” Bro wrapped his arms around Dave’s stomach from behind and picked him up so that he was sitting on his lap. “HO HO HO WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE FOR CHRISTMAS YOUNG MAN”

“DORITOS” Dave screamed, AND A NEW X-BOX OURS IS STARTING TO HAVE SOME SLIGHT TROUBLE WORKING, I PERSONALLY THINK THE BULB IS GOING OUT BUT I CAN’ T BE FOR SURE” Dave moaned loudly, his own meat push-pop bouncing like a plastic bag in the wind, majestic and full of wonder. where did it come from, where did it go? where did it come from, cotton-eyed joe.

Bro furrowed his eyebrows and gave Dave a questioning look. “THE FUCK DAVE YOU THINK IM MADE OF MONEY” Yelling this behind Dave only made Bro harder. He had such a fetish for yelling. Bro’s dick twitched inside of his lil brother. The thought and sound of his massive hairy balls slapping against Daves buttcheeks

They both screamed at the same time, sounding like a wounded and dieing walrus being left behind by its clan for it is too weak to help support the cubs. it must die alone. And died it did as they both came and there jack sprung from the box, bros vanilla pudding dripping down daves thys and daves coated his stomach.

Bro lets out a long long groan that felt forever. It almost sounded as if he was pooping and it was one of those shits that like hurt and when you’re done and you look down at it it’s all rocky looking and looks like a bunch of pebbles super glued together. It sounded like he was taking one of those. “UUUGGGGHHHHHH” Bro screeches as white fluid comes out of his DNA rifle at 100 mph. If he could describe it it would be like a fire hose, hard to control and aim. “Sorry not sorry bro. No homo tho right?”

“maybe like, 2% homo brah” Dave said, grabbing a stray bag og chips and stuffing the whole thing into his mouth. the whole thins. bag and all just shove th e wh o l bAg… “dude” bro groaned” my chips” Dave turned around and made a dick shape with his fingers, breaking a few in the process.

“DUDE WTF ARE YOU DOING YOURE WASTING THE CHIPS.” Bro raised his voic for the dick chips. “gimme that you lil shit” He snatches the chips from Dave. “You think i need to punish you some more????” Bro grabs a handful of Nacho Cheese Doritos and shoves them into Dave’s ass. “HOW THEM CHIPS NOW YOU ASSHOLE.”

“GR8 NOW TWO THINGS NEED SURGERY” dave screamed in pain as those sharp fucking chips ripped up his asshole just like that do when you stuff a bunch in your mouth and all those sharp edges cut up his jums.  he started crying like the lil bitch he is and bo laughed.

Bro pulls out his phone from his humoungus anus and pulls out the camera. He holds up the phone and puts his face next to Dave’s cheesy Dorito-filled asshole. “SELFIE” And bro takes a picture. “k time to have my dinner” Bro puts his lips to Dave’s pooper and begins to rim him like that last bit of ice cream at the bottom of the cone and you dont want to eat the cone but you wana get the ice cream out so you just like stick your tongue in there.

  
dave was relieved that his blood has made the sharp chips soggy and unable to cut him open during the oral extraction. hus bum still hurt but eh, no pain no game. Dave stood and shook bros hand “nice game brosuf” he snorted then waltzed into his room, leaving a bloody trail. 


End file.
